Crossover Battles Galore
by Bloodlustful
Summary: A crossover of Greek mythology and numerous franchises. Ares, the god of war, has made it so that, in the present day, he's come out of hiding, unlike the other Greek Gods, and he's decided, after discovering the many franchises created over the time since the gods went into hiding, to make it so he creates all kinds of crossover fights to satisfy his endless want for battle.


Hello, my fellow fic writers! I am writing a nice, long, action packed story about a series of battles that involve characters from various franchises. Hence why the title of this story is "Crossover Battles Galore". You see, in this mixture of Greek mythology and various crossovers, Ares, the god of war, has emerged from so many millennia of hiding along with the other Greek Gods and used his powers to make it so that numerous fictional universes are crossed over and merged with each other. His reason for this, as you might expect, is that after he's found out about what the world is like now and all the fictional franchises in it, he wishes to pit various characters from different universes against each other in battle.

And there's an extra twist to it, too. Besides how he chooses carefully who fights who, making the battles fitting and interesting, he bestows a charm upon all contenders which enables them to have a fighting chance even if in a battle which they'd normally be easily defeated in, and which will restore them to full power after every fight to be ready for the next one. So all battles will be even and fair, even in the case of those which ordinarily would be one-sided. What will the end result of each battle be, and what will happen after all the battles have taken place and the tons of characters from various franchises come face to face with Ares? Find out by reading this story.

THINGS TO NOTE:

All franchises used here take place post-series in their timelines. Additionally, I'm having it so even characters who died during the series are alive here, in contrast to the actual series and how it happened with said dead characters. So, dead in canon, alive here in this story, so every one of the characters used here are portrayed as alive even if this isn't the case in the official continuity of the series.

I own none of the characters. Ares belongs to Greek mythology and all of the characters he's having fight it out with one other character or another belong to their respective franchises.

Crossover Battles Galore

Although it had been millennia since anyone last heard from the gods of Olympus, one of them was, at this moment, coming out from hiding, unlike all of the other ones. That one was the god of war, Ares, who had, due to being tired of staying in hiding, come out of his cave and, with help from his godlike powers, found out everything he needed to know about the present day that was now, including the numerous franchises of fiction which had been created over the years.

Of course, it took him quite some time to learn of it and soak it all up for obvious reasons and it was difficult to do even for a god, but in the end, he managed to grasp it and get a grip on it all, his stupidity and thinking with brawn and weaponry rather than his brain notwithstanding. And Ares saw something which was like a dream come true to him after this happened. Namely, he saw a perfect opportunity to create shitloads of violence in the form of making the numerous fictional universes get crossed over and various characters fight one another.

So, wasting no time in making happen what needed to made to happen, Ares once again put his godlike powers to use, this time by the means of merging various fictional universes with one another and making it so that the characters in them were going to learn all about all of one another, so they knew them like they knew the characters in their own universes. This was quite naturally applied to everyone from every universe, and Ares also used his godlike powers to see to it he bestowed a charm upon every character he was going to put into a fight.

Said charm made it so that, along with fights that would naturally be fair being fair, the sort of battles that would ordinarily be one-sided for one reason or another were turned into even ones. However, this did not mean that the one who would normally have the clear advantage was going to have his or her assets lowered. It simply meant the one who'd be screwed under normal circumstances would have his or her assets heightened to make things equalized, one way or the other. So it meant that all battles Ares was going to make happen would be plenty even and fair, regardless of whether or not they'd be one-sided if it wasn't for the charm he gave everyone.

As soon as Ares could tell that everyone knew everything about everyone inside of the mixture of the various universes that had now turned into a single gigantic universe, or rather, a giant blend of different universes connected to and crossed over into each other, he made it so he went from the real world original universe to the mixed universe combo he'd created, and turned into a gigantic version of himself using his powers. After this happened, he said: "Greetings, all of you. Since you've been given knowledge on all you need to know about one another, I think it is natural that you can tell who it is standing before you right now."

"You…you are me! The original me! The one I am a DC Universe version of!" DC Ares let out. "You are Ares, the Greek God of war!" "That is right, DC Ares." Ares replied to the DC Comics version of himself. "And I am most definitely the one who did this, as well." "You saw all of our universes merged?" asked Balto(the animated movie Balto, not the real life one). "Why did you do that, Ares?"

"The answer is simple, half-wolf." Ares replied. "I had come out of how I had been hiding for so many thousands of years, fed up with doing so, even if the other Greek gods were doing it still like they'd also been for milennia. I discovered all of you fictional characters in your respective franchises using what powers I've access to as a god, and saw an ideal chance to create what I love most-war and fighting-in the newest and most unique of ways. I used my vast, godlike powers to make it so your universes got mixed with each other and you all learned all of what you needed to know about one another, and what had happened to make it so you were all seeing so many new faces and backgrounds all of a sudden. I also bestowed a charm which made it so all the fights I want you to engage in will be even and fair, no matter what, on all of you."

"Wait a second. Hold up." Harry Potter let out. "You mean to tell us that you intend for there to be various battles between various characters, and that we have to engage in such fights as that, all for the sole purpose of satisfying your pleasure for creating a different kind of form of battle, fighting and war like you're the Greek god of?" "Yes." Ares replied. "That is precisely the intention I've got here. And you had all best cooperate and engage in the battles which I choose and command, for if you refuse to, well, right now, you are looking at me without being killed in light of how I'm using my powers to make it so you can look at the glory of a god and survive. If I were not manipulating things that way, you would all be dead now, for no one can look at the glory of a god and survive under normal circumstances. Just ask Semele, who wanted to see our king, Zeus, in his normal form, and died because he obliged to her wishes."

The various characters from various franchises realized now that they didn't have any choice, and they had to battle, especially since Ares had the kinds of powers which made it so he could show up anytime, anywhere, and make it so he presented himself as himself to them and did not manipulate things so they wouldn't be killed. Let's not forget how much of a bullying brute and nasty individual Ares was, so it was pretty much a given he would either have it his own way or he would see them all destroyed, which he could easily do, given he'd come from the real world as a god and they were all fictional characters, regardless of what heritage or sort of status they possessed.

Therefore, even the toughest and most stubborn of them all nodded to agree to the fights they needed to engage in, and Ares said: "Splendid. I am glad you see it my way. Now, since I am in control here, I am going to choose not only who fights who, but also where the location is and how the fight is won. In the case of the latter, here is what you must know. While who fights who will vary and so will the location, fights with hero against hero are won by one hero taking the other down either by knockout or incapacitation. However, fights with hero against villain or villain against villain are to the death. Invariably in both the hero against hero case and the two cases involving villains. Be clear on that, for those are the rules you must follow when the fights are occurring. There will be plenty of times in which I use my powers to resurrect a dead, beaten contender in a fight for obvious reasons."

Once more, the characters nodded, knowing they had to follow Ares's rules as much as they needed to follow his commands, and Ares stated: "Good. You now know the rules and how this is going to all be made to happen. Now, the fights which I create will happen one at a time, and will consist of everything from one-on-one battles to fights of a group against a single vastly powerful opponent. I will tell which fights happen, and the ones I call on for them will be, with the help of my powers, transported to where their fight will take place. If there are any of you who are wondering when the fighting will end, the answer is that it will end when I tire of it, and that is a long ways away, so expect there to be plenty of battles of all kinds before this has come anywhere near to its end."

And with that, he looked about to the characters he'd be pitting against one another at one time or the other, in one form or another, and asked: "Tell me, however. Do any of you have any questions you would like to ask before I begin arranging the battles and making them happen?" It did not earn him any response at all, so he could tell that the answer was "no".

Ares then said: "Very well, since not a one of you have any questions, it's obvious to me that you all know what you all need to be aware of. I am now going to speak out the fight I am going to make happen to start this all off, and as you all now know, the ones I call on will come forward and I will teleport them to where I choose their fight to be. This will always be how it happens whenever I arrange a fight, however it varies otherwise. The first fight happening here will be Tiger of the Wind from the Monster Rancher Anime taking on Renamon from Digimon Tamers, and the battle will take place on an open field in rural Japan."

So Tiger and Renamon stepped forward, knowing that they had to, and Ares transported them to that open field in rural Japan, where both of them would fight it out with each other until one of them was either incapacitated or unconscious. Ares used his powers to create a giant TV in front of everyone else and himself, saying: "Additionally, I am going to use this special and powerful television set I've just created with my powers to make it so that every battle, this one or otherwise, will be seen by everyone who isn't currently fighting along with myself, so that the outcome can be known by all. Let us see who will win the battle of wolf against fox, the fight of wind against moon, as it commences now."

END OF CHAPTER 1

So, how was this first chapter for you? Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
